


Call me a sinner

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Series: Levihan week. [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Forever, Tumblr: levihanweek, day three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter who you are, when you meet someone they will forever be apart of you. No matter what they say or do.</p>
<p>Levihan week, day three, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me a sinner

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.

It was rather simple really, when you think about it. There are some people that will stay with you forever. They will always have your back no matter the situation. You are stuck with them until your last day on earth, and even then you see them in another life.

Hange knew this very well, and it gave her hope when she lost the ones closest to her, so that was why she never said goodbye to the people that she cared about. The mad scientist always spoke a simple "I'll see you around!" or "Don't forget to comeback with a Titan for me!". She would end it with her trade mark smile and walk away as her friends rushed head first into danger, but she had no room to talk because she did the same exact thing. That's what a solider did for the good of humanity.

Sadly however she wasn't given the chance to say a proper farewell to her dearest friend and love of her life. His head laid on her lap, the blood oozing from his side. "Levi? You have to wake up, we have to keep moving!" She screamed in desperation. As the tears slid down her dirty face leaving trails in their wake.

His face scrunched up, and his eyes fluttered open as his mind finally registered the pain that his body was in. "Shitty-Glasses!" The dying man chocked. Hange snapped out of whatever haze she gotten herself in and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"You need to get out of here before some Titan takes you out." His voice was harsh and demanding, but all she did was laugh.

"I'm not leaving you! You are stuck with me until the end! Remember?" She whispered with a bitter smile on her face. Hange pulled him closer to her chest. "You know maybe when you wake up you will be somewhere different, far away from here. A place where you don't have to worry about being humanities strongest. Somewhere nice. You out of all of us deserve it."

Once again tears formed in her big brown eyes, while Levi let what the woman above him said to sink in. The thought sounded nice and it gave him something to look forward to. "Would you be there Hange?". He winced in slight pain as the blood gushing from his side made him feel cold as the time past. The blood was soaking through, shirt, jacket, and cape. Slowly he was starting to lose feeling. The only source of warmth was from Shitty-Glasses herself.

"Of course I'll be there, right by your side, ready to kick some ass!" She forced a laugh through her sobs, but that only led to a sort of chocking sound.

"You promise?" He pleaded already feeling the grip of the grim reaper taking a hold of his very soul.

"Promise..." Hange spoke. Fear ripped her apart as she saw Levi close his eyes one last time. His breathing slowed and he became lifeless in her arms.

She closed her eyes tugging him up to her chest, rocking back and forth, cries of desperation rang in the air. Hange begged to the angels above and the beasts below to bring back her clean freak, if only for a night. She didn't even get to say a proper goodbye. Hange knew that she didn't say farewells, but what else was she going to say, she didn't want to loose him and saying those two words meant that he was being ripped from her arms and taken from the hell they were forced to call home. All she did was lie to him. In truth she didn't know if she was going to see him again and the uncertainty was slowly driving her insane.

People are connected through the strangest of ways. They are forever connected thanks to the stars of the heavens. Condemning people to a friendship, love, hatred, or family for lifetimes to come. No matter the time or the place if the universe sees you with someone you are forever bound to them. The invisible gods spoke before the creation of man, planing the life of every individual. So Hange didn't need to be scared, in another life she would she see Levi again even if she didn't know it yet.


End file.
